


IYM x KDH : Kesayanganku

by le3chan



Series: Multigroup Random Story a.k.a SNS Fic Rusuh [8]
Category: MxM, NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, sns fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Kali ini giliran emak bapaknya BNM boys yang status IG-nya dirusuhin. Sebenernya cuma statusnya Youngmin aja, sih. Pacadong/dongpaca, 2hyun, donghwi, nielwink, jinseob, hakwoong.Part 8 dari kumpulan SNS fic rusuh.





	IYM x KDH : Kesayanganku

 

**lim_ymin** Terima kasih udah nemenin aku selama ini. Terima kasih udah jadi sandaranku. Terima kasih udah jadi tempat sampahku, jadi tempat aku cerita macam-macam, keluh kesahku, masalah-masalahku, ketakutanku.

Maafin aku karena selalu bikin kamu sedih. Maafin aku kalo aku sering bikin kamu marah. Maafin aku karena status ngambang kita sebelumnya.

Terima kasih udah mau nerima aku apa adanya, aku yang sering bikin kamu sedih, marah, dan nangis. Terima kasih udah mau ngasih aku kesempatan buat buktiin kalo aku sayang sama kamu.

Donghyun-ah, Donghyunnie... aku sayang banget sama kamu. Aku gak akan bilang 'kamu jangan berubah, ya, tetep jadi Donghyun yang seperti ini'. Karena aku sayang sama kamu karena kamu itu Donghyun, bukan karena ini atau itu atau apalah, yang aku minta cuma Donghyun selalu jadi Donghyun aja.

Aku sayang sama Kim Donghyun. Titik.

.

**pockyj** r Eh, udah jadian? Selamat ya @ **lim_ymin** @ **dong_hyeon**

**jaehwan0527** Selamat menempuh hidup baru @ **lim_ymin** @ **dong_hyeon**

**ongmotiong** Buset deh si Jaehwan, selamat yak @ **lim_ymin** , akhirnya bisa jadian juga sama @ **dong_hyeon**

**lee_dae_hwi** Selamat abang-abang gue tersayang. Akhirnya BNM boys komplit orang tuanya

**woojiintan** Selamat yak bang

**sewoon_j** Akhirnya jadian juga, gue udah bosen dicurhatin Donghyun mulu. Selamat ya...

**don9_han** Selamat udah resmi @ **dong_hyeon** @ **lim_ymin**. Bang @ **lim_ymin** awas aja kalo sampe berani macem-macem sama temen gue

**taemin_0000** Selamat ya... Duh, gue kapan ya bisa jadian sama @ **pockyjr**?

**optimushwang** Gak usah ngarep deh lu @ **taemin_0000**. Udah sah jadi milik gue

**optimushwang** Selamat ya @ **lim_ymin** @ **dong_hyeon**

**glorypath** Selamat

**jaehwan0527** Buset deh, bang Minhyun langsung nongol begitu bang Taemin nongol nyinggung bang Jonghyun

**ah** **nseobbie** Selamat ya bang @ **lim_ymin** @ **dong_hyeon**. Eh, tapi kok gue kaya pernah baca gitu ya caption lu bang?

**ahnseobbie** Oh! Kaya pengakuannya pacarnya temennya Haknyeon. Pacarnya si lovely

**euiung** Selamat akhirnya jadian juga...

**8eomatom** Selamat yak!!! Kok gue pengen punya pacar juga ya...

**komurola** Nyari pacar bisa kali bang @ **8eomatom**. Selamat jadian @ **dong_hyeon** @ **lim_ymin**

**nyeonju** Selamat ya bang @ **lim_ymin** @ **dong_hyeon**

**nyeonju** Eh, iya bener, kayak konfesinya pacarnya temen gue. Temen gue namanya Jaehyun kali ah Seob @ **ahnseobbie** , bukan lovely

**ahnseobbie** Kan gue taunya cuma uname-nya doang Nyeon @ **nyeonju** , jadinya gue manggilnya ya lovely aja. Lagian temen lu gue panggil lovely iya-iya aja kok...

**nyeonju** Lu kapan manggil temen gue lovely @ **ahnseobbie**?

**ahnseobbie** Gue sering DM-an sama temen lu, abis yang gue komen di statusnya kemaren itu @ **nyeonju**

**nyeonju** Weh, curhat gitu @ **ahnseobbie**?

**ahnseobbie** Heeh @ **nyeonju**

**nyeonju** Lu yang curhat apa Jaehyun yang curhat @ **ahnseobbie**?

**ongmotiong** ^ sumpah, gue gak ngerti ini konversasi apaan. Siapa yang diomongin aja gue gak tau. Temennya Haknyeon yang mana lagi ini yang diomongin

**ahnseobbie** Sama-sama curhat kita @ **nyeonju**. Kadang gue yang curhat, kadang temen lu yang curhat. Tapi, gue ngiri tau Nyeon...

**ahnseobbie** Gak ngerti juga gak papa kok bang @ **ongmotiong**. Itu, lho, temennya Haknyeon yang dirusuhin sama bang Danyel waktu itu...

**ongmotiong** Ooooo.... yang cakep itu yak @ **ahnseobbie**? Lu kok bisa kenal?

**jaehwan0527** Bang @ **ongmotiong** , lu gak lagi ngincer bocah kan bang?

**ahnseobbie** Temen di IG doang kita bang @ **ongmotiong** , belom pernah ketemu kita, mungkin nanti kalo gue udah debut trus temennya Haknyeon pas comeback gitu

**nyeonju** Ngiri kenapa @ **ahnseobbie**?

**jaehwan0527** Eh, idol gitu? Grup apa? Gue kemaren gak begitu merhatiin statusnya Haknyeon

**ongmotiong** Enak aja ngatain gue ngincer bocah @ **jaehwan0527**. Gue mah ngomong apa adanya, kalo cakep ya gue bilang cakep lah

**ahnseobbie** Gue ngiri, dari pas gue baca pengakuannya kemaren itu gue udah ngiri, gue pengen punya pacar yang kayak gitu. Apalagi pas gue sempet-sempetin nonton siaran VLive-nya mereka, gue jadi tambah iri. Apalagi yang pas VLive abis INK itu, rangkul-rangkul mulu tau, skinship-an mulu. Huwaaa... pengen punya pacar yang kayak gitu, yang cuma dari tatapan matanya aja udah keliatan... @nyeonju

**godnyel** ^ jasa free tag @ **woojintan**

**godnyel** Selamat jadian ya....

**nyeonju** Eh, tapi Jaehyun sering curhat sama gue sama temen-temen gue yang lain kalo lagi berantem sama pacarnya lho @ **ahnseobbie** / iya, idol grup bang @ **jaehwan0527** , baru aja debut akhir agustus kemaren, grupnya namanya Golden Child bang...

**sewoon_j** Eh, lu ada temen di Golden Child juga @ **nyeonju**?

**jinyourbae** Selamat bang @ **lim_ymin** @ **dong_hyeon**

**nyeonju** Iya, temen sekelas gue di Hanlim, bang. Eh, lu juga ada bang @ **sewoon_j**?

**ahnseobbie** Iya, ke gue juga cerita kalo suka berantem sama pacarnya, tapi pacarnya tuh ngertiin banget tau, pas lagi marah didiemin dulu sebentar, begitu udah agak tenangan trus langsung dideketin, minta maaf gitu. Mau dia salah atau enggak. Sumpah gue ngiri banget @ **nyeonju**. Apalagi gue juga sempet DM-an gitu sama pacarnya. Lu tau gak jawaban pacarnya gimana? Isinya cuma muji-muji temen lu doang, makin ngiri kan gue jadinya

**euiung** Bang Jaehyun mah temen segengnya bang Haknyeon bang @ **sewoon_j** , bukan cuman temen sekelas lagi...

**euiung** Model-model kaya bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun ya bang @ **ahnseobbie**?

**ahnseobbie** Iya, kaya bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun @ **euiung** , gimana gue gak ngiri coba? Live broadcast rangkul-rangkulan, tangan taroh paha, lagi aegyo ngeliatinnya udah kaya gak ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Gue pengen banget punya pacar yang kaya gitu...

**jaehwan0527** Topik awalnya padahal adalah ucapan selamat buat bang Youngmin sama Donghyun yang akhirnya jadian, tapi sekarang topiknya adalah Hyungseob curhat masalah pacar

**godnyel** Lah, pacarnya Hyungseob kan anaknya bang Youngmin sama Donghyun @ **jaehwan0527** , kali aja gitu nanti dapat ceramah panjang

**jaehwan0527** Bisa jadi tuh @ **godnyel**

**nyeonju** Masih belom ada tanggepan ya @ **ahnseobbie**?

**ahnseobbie** Iya, malah makin cuek tau @ **nyeonju**. Apa gue nyerah aja ya?

**nyeonju** Eh, jangan dong! Masa mau nyerah gitu aja @ **ahnseobbie**?

**ahnseobbie** Yah, abisnya mau gimana lagi coba? Gak ada tanggepan sama sekali @ **nyeonju** , kaya emang udah gak ada apa-apa gitu

**nyeonju** Jangan dong @ **ahnseobbie**

**ongmotiong** ^ ini apa lagi coba? Konversasi yang bikin bingung lagi. Nyerah deh gue ngikutin konversasinya Haknyeon sama Hyungseob

**winktoyourheart** Woi @ **woojintan**! Pacar lu kenapa itu?

**winktoyourheart** Selamat ya bang @ **lim_ymin** @ **dong_hyeon**

**sewoon_j** Iya, gue juga ada temen di Golden Child @ **nyeonju** , sekelas dulu sama gue

**jaehwan0527** Lumayan dong bisa sering ketemu @ **sewoon_j** , promosinya barengan

**sewoon_j** Iya bang @ **jaehwan0527**

**don9_han** Golden Child? Eh, temen satu sekolah gue juga kayaknya ada yang di Golden Child deh...

**nyeonju** Weh, sempit ternyata. Temennya @ **jaekichann** juga ada yang member Golden Child bang @ **sewoon_j** @ **don9_han**

**jaekichann** Ngomongin apa sih @ **nyeonju**?

**jaekichann** Oh, member Golden Child... Iya, gue juga ada temen di Golden Child bang @ **sewoon_j** @ **don9_han**

**jaekichann** Selamat bang @ **lim_ymin** @ **dong_hyeon**

**don9_han** Anak Lila @ **jaekichann**?

**jaekichann** Dulunya anak Lila bang @ **don9_han** , tapi abis itu terus pindah ke Hanlim, makanya Haknyeon bisa kenal juga...

**onefe0112** Eh, gue juga ada temen di Golden Child @ **nyeonju** @ **sewoon_j** @ **don9_han** @ **jaekichann** lho!!!

**onefe0112** Selamat yak @ **lim_ymin** @ **dong_hyeon**

**jaehwan0527** Ini topiknya berubah lagi. Serius deh, gak kasiah kalian sama yang punya lapak kalo topik komennya berubah-ubah mulu?

**nyeonju** Gaya lu bang @j **aehwan0527** , biasa ngerusuh juga sama kayak bang Danyel

**nyeonju** Serius ini? Ternyata emang sempit ya, banyak ternyata temennya di Golden Child

**sewoon_j** Temen kalian pasti gak separah temen gue, berani taruhan gue @ **nyeonju** @ **don9_han** @ **jaekichann** @ **onefe0112**

**onefe0112** Gue percaya kok @ **sewoon_j** , temen gue gak macem-macem kok, imut malahan, pengen ngantongin gue

**jaekichann** Yang bener bang @ **sewoon_j**? Joochan, nama temen gue itu, itu udah parah lho bang, lu tau gak dia ikut klub apaan pas masih di Lila? Nail Art

**nyeonju** Serius lu @ **jaekichann**? Joochan ikut Nail Art? Huahahaha... Banyak bener aibnya tuh bocah, udah kayak dark past-nya Woojin yang seabrek

**jaekichann** Gak ada bedanya emang sama dark past-nya Woojin @ **nyeonju**. Pas abis single-nya Joochan keluar aja, foto-foto aibnya langsung kesebar semua. Sumpah gue sampe ngakak baca akun-akun fans Woollim. Tampang alim tapi gila parah

**sewoon_j** Waduh, makin gila itu temen gue dong kalo member segrupnya aja ada yang gila. Tapi, beneran kok @ **jaekichann** , temen gue udah gila dari dulu. Satu kata yang jelas buat dia. EKSTRA. Pake huruf kapital semua

**nyeonju** Dari yang gue baca dari komen-komen anak Woollim di statusnya Jaehyun sih, emang aslinya gak ada anak Woollim yang waras sih bang @ **sewoon_j** , gila semuanya, bahkan member Lovelyz juga sama gak warasnya / buahahaha... gue besok kalo ketemu sama Joochan mau ngeledek ah @ **jaekichann**

**sewoon_j** Kalo Sujeong mah gue tau aslinya juga gak beres @ **nyeonju** , sebelas duabelas lah kayak Jangjun

**woojintan** Apaan nih maksudnya sama dark past heh @ **nyeonju** @ **jaekichann**?

**winktoyourheart** Daripada lu sibuk ngurusin dark past, mending lu benerin dulu kelakuan lu @ **woojintan**

**nyeonju** Setuju gue Ji @ **winktoyourheart** , kelakuannya Woojin emang perlu dibenerin dulu

**woojintan** Lu berdua ngomong apaan sih? Gak ngerti gue @ **winktoyourheart** @ **nyeonju**

**winktoyourheart** Hyungseob lu apain heh @ **woojintan**?

**woojintan** Gak gue apa-apain @ **winktoyourheart**. Sumpah ya gue gak ngerti ini apa maksudnya, tadi nyuruh gue benerin kelakuan gue sekarang ujung-ujungnya malah nyangkut ke Hyungseob. Sebenernya ini tuh gue salah apa?

**pockyjr** Hubungan lu sama Hyungseob masih baik-baik aja @ **woojintan**?

**godnyel** Wah, pas banget tuh bang @ **pockyjr** pertanyaan lu

**ongmotiong** Seob @ **ahnseobbie** , pacarnya nongol nih, gak disapa gitu?

**woojitan** Baik-baik aja kok bang @ **pockyjr**. Gue gak ngerasa ada masalah sama Hyungseob

**nyeonju** Beda kali ada masalah sama ngerasa gak ada masalah @ **woojintan**  -_-

**woojintan** Emang gak ada masalah kok gue sama Hyungseob @ **nyeonju**. Serius, baik-baik aja kok

**euiung** Bang @ **woojintan** , gue boleh nanya gak? Kapan terakhir lu ktalk-an sama bang Hyungseob? Gue serius nanya ini bang

**winktoyourheart** Tepat sasaran nih Euiwoong, leader emang...

**jaehwan0527** Emang titisannya nasional lider nih si Euiwoong...

**woojintan** Eh, kapan ya? Gue lupa @ **euiung**. Sibuk mulu sih gue, hehehe...

**optimushwang** Yang bener aja lu @ **woojintan**? Alesan lu karena lu sibuk? Lu pikir gue gak sibuk gitu? Gue aja masih bisa nyempetin tiap malem nelpon Jonghyunnie lhoo... Lu cuma gara-gara sibuk gak bisa nyempetin bales ktalk? Parah lu...

**realbaekho** Dih, parah nih si Woojin, kasian gue sama Hyungseob. Seob @ **ahnseobbie** , lu dulu kok mau sih diajakin pacaran sama Woojin?

**realbaekho** Selamat @ **lim_ymin** @ **dong_hyeon**

**euiung** Gue mau nanya lagi nih bang @ **woojintan** , kemaren pas lu dapet libur, lu ke mana aja? Pulang ke Busan? Apa cuma nongkrong di dorm BNM boys? Kok lu gak nyamperin bang Hyungseob?

**glorypath** Lu ganti profesi aja deh @ **euiung** , pertanyaan lu jleb mulu

**lim_ymin** Makasih ucapannya semuanya, gue males balesin satu-satu. Eh, si Woojin gak nyamperin Hyungseob @ **euiung**? Yang bener?

**euiung** Beneran bang @ **lim_ymin**

**lim_ymin** Eh, tapi pas gue tanya sama Woojin, pas Woojin ngilang, katanya lagi maen sama Hyungseob @ **euiung**

**lee_dae_hwi** Kalo emang bener iya si buluk itu maen sama bang Hyungseob, gak mungkin kan bang Hyungseob nanya ke gue si buluk itu ada di mana bang @ **lim_ymin**

**euiung** Bener tuh bang @ **lim_ymin** , gue ada di sebelahnya bang Hyungseob tuh waktu bang Hyungseob nanya ke Daehwi

**nyeonju** Kemaren Hyungseob juga ngomong gitu ke gue bang @ **lim_ymin**

**godnyel** Park Woojin abis ini mati kayaknya, diserang sama banyak orang

**mingjustinhao** Biarin mati aja juga gak papa bang @ **godnyel** , Justin kasian liat bang Hyungseob sedih mulu gara-gara Park Woojin. Mending bang Hyungseob cari pacar lain aja atau kalo gak jomblo aja, daripada punya pacar tapi gak pernah digagas

**ahnseobbie** Justin.... sini gue peluk @ **mingjustinhao**

**woojintan** Yang @ **ahnseobbie**...

**ongmotiong** Eh?

**ongmotiong** Eh? Hyungseob kok gak jawab ya?

**winktoyourheart** Nah lho, ngambek itu pasti. Lu sih, punya pacar dicuekin mulu @ **woojintan**. Ngambek kan jadinya

**dong_hyeon** Ternyata... Kelakuan lu kok sekarang jadi kayak gini sih @ **woojintan**? Hyungseob tuh sayang banget lho sama lu, tapi kok lu malah kayak gak peduli gini sih? Kalo ujung-ujungnya cuma kayak gini, mending dulu lu gak usah nembak Hyungseob, gue kasian sama Hyungseob, gue tau gimana rasanya gak digagas

**godnyel** ^ mati beneran nih si Woojin, emaknya BNM boys turun tangan

**winktoyourheart** Biasanya gue paling gak suka kalo bang Danyel udah mulai ngerusuh, tapi kali ini gue biarin deh, biar tau rasa itu si Woojin

**jaehwan0527** Wah, si Danyel kesenengan ini, rusuhnya dia dibiarin sama Jihoon

**nyeonju** Nongol woi @ **woojintan**!

**lee_dae_hwi** Keluar bisa kali @ **woojintan**

**ahnseobbie** Nyeon @ **nyeonju** , lu tau jadwalnya temen lu, si lovely, kagak?

**ongmotiong** ^ Hyungseob sekalinya nongol malah nanyain temennya Haknyeon

**nyeonju** Lu ngapain nanyain Jaehyun ke gue @ **ahnseobbie**? Kenapa gak nanya sendiri ke orangnya?

**jaehwan0527** ^ Haknyeonnya juga malah nanggepin

**ahnseobbie** DM gue belom dibales, dibaca aja belom, makanya gue nanya sama lu, kali aja lu tau gitu @ **nyeonju**...

**woojintan** Yang @ **ahnseobbie**...

**godnyel** Wuih, Woojin gerak cepat nih, begitu tau Hyungseob onlen

**nyeonju** Gue kasih deh id ktalk-nya Jaehyun @ **ahnseobbie** , gue juga gak tau jadwalnya dia sih. Masih masa promosi juga ini

**woojintan** Jaehyun siapa @ **nyeonju**? Punya hubungan apa dia sama lu sama Hyungseob?

**dong_hyeon** Daripada ngurusin siapa itu Jaehyun, mending lu beresin dulu deh masalah lu sama Hyungseob @ **woojintan**

**woojintan** Gue gak ada masalah sama Hyungseob bang @ **dong_hyeon**

**euiung** Kalo emang gak ada masalah, trus kenapa dari tadi lu manggil bang Hyungseob gak ditanggepin bang @ **woojintan**? Lu bisa mikir kan bang?

**glorypath** Serius deh, Ung @ **euiung** , lu ganti profesi aja, jleb mulu dari tadi

**mingjustinhao** Bang @ **euiung** , bikin petisi yok, bang. Petisi biar bang Hyungseob sama Park Woojin putus. Biar kalo bang Hyungseob sedih, udah sedih sekalian abis itu kelar sedihnya. Gak terus-terusan kayak gini. Lagian Justin liat, Park Woojin kayaknya udah gak sayang sama bang Hyungseob

**ongmotiong** Justin kebanyakan gaul sama Seonho nih

**jaehwan0527** Jadi ketularan yandere turunan emak bapaknya Seonho

**godnyel** Virus yanderenya bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun ngeri ya, Justin yang cuma bergaul sama Seonho aja ketularan, gimana sama Jihoon ya?

**jinyourbae** ^ meratapi nasib

**ahnseobbie** Boleh, ntar kirim ke gue ya @ **nyeonju**

**woojintan** Yang @ **ahnseobbie** , keluar dong. Aku udah ada di depan ini. Ngobrol yuk...

**euiung** Dih, nunggu dicecar duluan baru mau nyamper. Minta diapain ini? Tulus gak sih sebenernya?

**nyeonju** Gak meyakinkan ini si Woojin. @ **euiung** , kamu di dorm?

**euiung** Iya @ **nyeonju** , lagi ngawasin bang Hyungseob ini, sama anak-anak Yuehua yang lain

**pockyjr** Suasananya panas nih kayaknya. Butuh bala bantuan gak @ **euiung**? Kalo butuh, tinggal ngomong aja, nanti dikirimin dari sini

**realbaekho** Lu mau ngirim siapa @ **pockyjr**? Perasaan gue gak enak ini

**euiung** Iya, panas banget, dingin juga, soalnya bang Hyungseob cuek banget. Jawabnya cuma seperlunya aja. Nanti kalo emang butuh, pasti ngomong kok bang @ **pockyjr**. Makasih ya...

**pockyjr** Oke sip @ **euiung** / lu yang bakalan dikirim @ **realbaekho**

**dong_hyeon** Kayaknya Woojin ketularan kamu deh bang @ **lim_yim...**

**lim_ymin** Kok bisa @ **dong_hyeon**?

**lee_dae_hwi** Lah, mentang-mentang pacar gue jago berantem, trus dijadiin tukang pukul gitu bang @ **pockyjr**?

**lee_dae_hwi** Kayaknya iya tuh bang @ **dong_hyeon**

**pockyjr** Buah jatoh gak jauh dari pohonnya Min @ **lim_ymin**...

**godnyel** Contohnya Seonho yang ketularan yanderenya bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun

**winktoyourheart** Bang @ **godnyel** , aku cuma ngebiarin kamu ngerusuh masalah Woojin tadi ya, bukan ngebiarin kamu ngerusuh terus

**sewoon_j** Ya bisa lah bang @ **lim_ymin**. Lu kan kemaren-kemaren ngegantungin Donghyun mulu, ngakunya sayang tapi cuek, diem, gak digagas Donghyunnya, niru deh si Woojin

**8eomatom** Intinya salahin aja Youngmin atas kelakuannya Woojin

**komurola** Bapak sama anak sama aja

**optimushwang** Beruntung banget lu, Min, Donghyun masih mau nerima lu

**ongmotiong** Kalo gue jadi Donghyun sih, udah gue depak lu Min. Ogah banget ngasih lu kesempatan lagi

**lim_ymin** Ini kenapa malah pada ngebully gue sih? Gue bikin status maunya nyebarin kabar baik kok malah kena bully sih? TT.TT

**taemin_0000** Dih, mewek. Kaya gue dong, masih gak digagas sama @ **pockyjr** juga masih belom pantang mundur

**optimushwang** Berantem yok @ **taemin_0000**. Udah dikasih tau juga, masih aja ngeyel. Jonghyun udah sah jadi milik gue!

**jaehwan0527** Kayaknya bang Minhyun punya Jonghyun radar deh, sekalinya bang Taemin mention bang Jonghyun, bang Minhyun langsung nongol

**dong_hyeon** Kamu mah pantes kena bully, karma itu. Siapa suruh dulu kelakuannya gak beres

**lim_ymin** Kok kamu malah ikut-ikutan sih @ **dong_hyeon**?

**dong_hyeon** Aku mau balas dendam

**lim_ymin** Yang @ **dong_hyeon** Donghyun sayangnya aku, jangan dibully dong akunya. Kamu gak kasian sama aku?

**dong_hyeon** Dih, ngapain aku kasian sama kamu. Dulu aja kamu tega ngegantungin aku

**lee_dae_hwi** Lanjutin terus bang @ **dong_hyeon** , gue dukung 100%

**realbaekho** Huahaha... Udah terima nasib aja lu Min

**lim_ymin** Donghyun, Donghyunnie, Kim Donghyun, calon pendampingnya Lim Youngmin, aku kan udah minta maaf sama kelakuanku kemaren, masa kamu masih tetep mau balas dendam sih?

**pockyjr** ^ ngemis. Dulu aja dianggurin

**dong_hyeon** Masa bodo. Udah terima nasib aja

**lim_ymin** Yaaannnggg @ **dong_hyeon** , kok gitu sih?

**lim_ymin** Yang @ **dong_hyeon**?

**lim_ymin** Yang @dong **_hyeon**?

**lim_ymin** Yang @ **dong_hyeon**?

**lim_ymin** Yang @ **dong_hyeon**?

**lim_ymin** Yang @ **dong_hyeon**?

**lim_ymin** Lah, sial. Beneran dicuekin gue

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca...
> 
> *deep bow*


End file.
